christmas realisations
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Christmas time on Atlantis see's 2 people realise their feelings for eachother.


Xmas Stargate Atlantis Story

Title: Christmas Realisations

Pairings: Sheppard/Teyla,

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Stargate Atlantis; they belong to someone else, although I wouldn't mind owning John Sheppard, lol.

Summary: Xmas time in Atlantis see's people realise their feelings for each other

It was Christmas Eve on Atlantis, and everyone was filled with festive happiness, even Rodney. It was the Christmas party later that evening, and John, Teyla, Ford, Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronan, and Carson were decorating the hall they were going to have it in.

Christmas tunes were playing in the background while the group worked away.

John, Teyla, Liz, and Rodney were decorating the huge tree that had been brought back from earth.

Teyla was up a ladder putting the final touch to the tree, the star, just as she was coming down she missed a step and started to fall, but was caught buy John, who had been standing holding the ladder.

'Thanks john' Teyla said as she sat in johns arms

'Your welcome, you okay?' he asked

'Yes iam okay'

Liz, Rodney, and Ford, Carson, and Ronan who had witnessed the fall were all standing there trying not to laugh at john and teyla, everyone could see that they had feelings for each other, and it was interesting to watch them.

'John I think you can put her down now' Rodney said smirking.

John shot him a look, as he put teyla down. But he stood with his hand on the small of her back.

'Ok what else is left to do?' Elizabeth asked.

'Nothing were finished dr weir' ford said

'Ok, well lets all go get ready for the party then, and ford, when were off the clock u can call us all buy our first names, okay' Liz said

'Okay…Elizabeth' ford said.

So they all left the room to go get ready, john and teyla walked down the corridor in the opposite direction to everyone else.

'hay teyla before we go get ready do you fancy sparring for a little while, weve got a few hours yet' john asked hoping she would say yes as he wanted to spend some time alone with her before the party.

'I would like that very much john' teyla said smiling at john.

'ok meet you there in 10 minutes okay'

'okay' teyla said as they stopped at the entrance to her quarters.

John leaned in and kissed teyla on the cheek then walked off down the corridor a few feet to his quarters.

Teyla entered her room and quickly changed into her workout gear then picked up her bag with her sticks in and walked out the room and headed to the gym.

Meanwhile john was already at the gym and was sitting on the window looking out while we waited for teyla. He couldn't stop thinking about her lately, he knew he'd fallen in love with her, but he wasn't sure if she returned the feelings.

Teyla walked into the gym and saw john so deep in thought, she too was deep in thought, about the man in front of her, she herself had fallen for john Sheppard, and she didn't know what to do now, because she didn't know how john felt, or if he did, how they would work it, seen as they are both on the same team. She walked over to john and gently touched him on the shoulder so as not to startle him

'John are you okay' teyla asked

John turned to her 'teyla, umm no not really, I have been thinking about something, but iam not sure what to do about it?'

'is it anything I can help with?'

'Actually teyla…its you ive been thinking about'

'Really...Actually I have been preoccupied with thoughts of you aswell john'

John smiled at her wondering if their thoughts were the same

'John, I… I think… iam in love with you' teyla said looking down at the ground.

John moved closer and gently lifted teyla's chin so she was looking at him

'Me too'

'Really' teyla asked

'yeah, teyla ive known for a while that I had feelings for you and that they run really deep, in fact I don't think ive ever felt this strong about anyone before, I just didn't know how you felt about me' john said gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

'So what do we do now john?' teyla asked

John slowly lowered his head to teyla's and gently brushed his lips against her's then when he felt her respond he wrapped one arm around teyla's waist and the other one went to the side of her face while teyla wrapped both of her's around johns neck as the kiss intensified soon john had teyla up against the wall as they kissed passionately, before they had to come up for air. Teyla rested her forehead against john's chest as he gently caressed the skin on her back in small lazy circles.

Teyla looked up at john and they both smiled at each other before john gave teyla a gentle and quick kiss on the lips.

'We'd better go get ready john' teyla said a little while later and they stood in each other's arms after another make out session.

'Yeah we'd better' john said.

So they both picked up there bags and started to walk towards their quarters. When they reached teyla's the stood in front of it kissing again

When they pulled apart john caressed her cheek with his thumb

'Ill see you in a little while, ill come here once iam ready and we can go together' john said

'Okay, see you in a little while teyla said as she gave john another kiss.

John walked away to his quarters while teyla went inside her's.

Once inside she danced around the room in pure joy, she hadn't been so happy in a very long time, but now she was and that was because she was in love with john Sheppard and he was in love with her. She went and chooses an outfit for the party then went and got in the shower.

John was just finishing up getting ready; he was wearing black shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. He picked up the gifts he had got while back on earth a few months ago, he couldn't wait to see teyla's face when she saw her's. He left his quarters and headed for teyla's with a huge grin on his face.

He knocked on teyla's door and waited for her to answer it and when she did he was totally floored. She looked beautiful, in a black dress that came just below the knee and when she turned around he could see it was cut very low at the back. He thought she looked amazing, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear 'you look beautiful tey' he said then gently kissed the side of her neck. Teyla turned around in johns embrace and wrapped her arms around him

'Thank you and I got to say you look very handsome john' teyla said then they kissed.

'We'd better go'john said.

John took teyla's hand as the walk down the corridors to the party, as they neared it, john stopped and pulled teyla to him and kissed her very passionately it made her knee's go weak.

'What was that for teyla asked smiling brightly

'I don't know I just wanted to kiss you' john said smiling a mile wide.

Teyla smiled at john then kissed him back aswell, then they walked into the party hand in hand, not caring who knew they were now officially a couple, little did they know the whole of Atlantis had a pool going as to when they would get together, and Liz had just won quite a lot of money, she saw john and teyla walk in holding hands, she just smiled 'right guys pay up' she said to everyone around her.

John and teyla walked over wondering what was going on, 'Liz?' john asked

'well there's been a pool to decide when you too will get your acts together, and finally put all of us out of our misery and finally admit how you feel about each other, well looks like you finally did it' Liz said smiling at he happy couple.

John was standing with his arms wrapped around teyla's waist and resting on her stomach. And teyla's hands were entwined with johns.

The gang celebrated for a little while then at 12am the all exchanged gifts as it was officially Christmas day. John handed out all his presents the pulled teyla off to one side and handed her one of her gifts.

She opened it and inside the box was a beautiful silver heart shaped pendant with 3 diamonds in it

'John it's beautiful, thank you' she said while he put it on her.

And she kissed him, then gave him his present, which john opened

It was a beautiful picture of the two of them in a exquisite frame.

'Tey it's beautiful' john said looking at it then at teyla, and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'Your welcome' teyla said cuddling into johns arms.

'Hay ive got you another present tey, but lets go out to the balcony, because I want to give it to you in private' so john took teyla's hand and lead her out onto the balcony.

Liz,Rodney,Carson,Ronan, and Ford all sat nearby so they could what john was about to do, you see john had told Elizabeth and Rodney earlier what he was going to do, and they'd told the others so the were all sitting with a good view of the balcony and john and teyla.

'It's so sweet' Liz said to the others

'I can't believe he's actually going to do it?' Ford said.

The others agreed.

Meanwhile out on the balcony, john turned to teyla with a small black velvet box in his hand.

'tey, you know how much you mean o me, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, and didn't know if I ever would, but then you came into my life, and iam so happy you did, teyla, what iam trying to ask you is… will you marry me?' john said opening the ring box to show and amazing platinum diamond princess cut solitaire.

'Omg! John, of course ill marry you, I love you so much, and no ones ever made me this happy before she said with tears running down her cheeks.

John took the ring out of the box and lifted teyla'a hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger, and then he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as they kissed.

They parted from the cheers that were coming from inside the party, they both turned and saw a whole gang of people watching them including Liz, Rodney, Carson, Ronan, and Ford all clapping and cheering for them. Teyla and john walked back into the party. And showed everyone teyla's engagement ring.

'I just want to say a few words, firstly, to Atlantis's newest couple, john and teyla, congratulations on your engagement and secondly, happy Christmas to everyone on Atlantis' Elizabeth said.

'Happy Christmas' everyone says at once.

The end.


End file.
